


【精猫】狼的新娘5

by Kogitsunya



Series: 狼的新娘 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※两位猫娘为百合cp
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 狼的新娘 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678681
Kudos: 2





	【精猫】狼的新娘5

**Author's Note:**

> ※两位猫娘为百合cp

乌尔达哈的街角有一家不起眼的小商铺，卖的不过是一些手工编织的挂毯配饰，经营这家小店的姑娘与其他的逐日之民都不太一样，比起做那些街头的舞娘，她一直以来都励志要成为一个真正的有钱人——即使她只是个omega。

没办法，索玛就是这么一个被人觉得总是有点爱幻想的人，但索玛最近的劲头格外足，就连她拿出来卖的挂毯都比以前数量更多也更优质了些。

“你竟然手艺突飞猛进了啊？”客人有点惊讶地摸了摸索玛新上架的挂毯，精致的做工确实让人眼前一亮，但她只是打着哈哈笑了笑，没有对任何人具体说明其中的缘由。

因为她发过誓的。

直到傍晚收摊，索玛伸了个懒腰关上小店的门，就在她正准备离开的时候忽然被人拍了拍肩膀，一回头时就看到了一双炯炯有神的圆眼睛正在盯着她看。

护月之民的女性在乌尔达哈并不常见，索玛愣了一下，忽然嗅到了她身上alpha的味道，立即有些警觉地后退了一步。

“你……你有事吗？”

对方只是笑了笑，凑近一点闻了闻她身上的味道，吓得索玛急忙抱住身体躲开，充满戒备瞪着眼睛，甚至有点生气这个护月之民刚刚的所作所为。

她怎么能……怎么能直接这样闻人家的味道呢！一点都不礼貌，就算她是个女孩子也不行！

索玛还在思考如何斥责回去，但那个护月之民已经抢先一步开口了。

“这些挂毯都是你做的吗？”

“……是啊，不过你想买也得等明天了。”索玛说着想要尽快离开，便礼貌性地点了点头急忙溜走。只是当她快走几步回过头时，她看到那个护月之民还在看着自己，带着似笑非笑的表情让索玛打了个冷颤。

索玛偷偷摸摸的回到家的时候已经有点晚了，但她并没有直接回家，反而拐上二楼有节奏地敲了敲一扇门，然后压低声音小声呼唤了一下。

“塞伊！你在吗？”

门过了一会儿终于开了，索玛张望一下四周才从门缝溜进去，一进门就看到正扶着腰试图坐下的人。

“慢点慢点，我来扶你。”

索玛急忙搀扶着塞伊坐下，桌子上还摆着织到一半的挂毯。她看了一眼塞伊的肚子，忽然有些心疼地叹了口气。

“哎，真希望以后我的alpha能在我怀孕的时候好好照顾我。”

塞伊柔和地笑了笑，拍拍索玛的头顶打趣道，“不是才说要励志赚大钱包养一群alpha每天伺候你？”

“那个是……那个是理想！”索玛梗着脖子强行解释了一句却又很快泄气地摇了摇头，“还是不了吧，今天遇到的一个alpha怪吓人的。我要塞伊抱抱才能安慰！”

索玛说着亲昵地搂住了塞伊的脖子，让塞伊有点哭笑不得地拍拍她的头顶，但索玛不为所动，反而蹭了蹭塞伊的脖子舒舒服服地感慨道，“塞伊现在真像个妈妈一样，暖暖的，也软软的，弄得我都好想有一个自己的小宝宝了。”

“你一定会遇到一个好好照顾你的人的。”塞伊说着有些愣神，回想起半个月前被索玛搭救时的情况还有点心有余悸。

他逃离了狼窝，只带了一点从狼的房间里找到的钱，然后就拿着从厨房偷偷藏起来的干粮上了去萨纳兰的篷车，只是舟车劳顿的辛苦根本不适合一个孕夫，篷车到达乌尔达哈的时候突然的腹痛让他都差点以为肚子里的孩子要出事了，幸好索玛帮他找了医生过来，危险才算解除。

索玛收留了塞伊，理所当然的问起为什么他这个怀孕的omega会在没有alpha的陪伴下自己跑出来，但塞伊不想再提起狼窝的事，他保持沉默，却没想到索玛似乎已经自己脑补出了一场爱恨情仇的悲情大戏。

“我知道的！一定是你的alpha只顾着花天酒地一点都不照顾你，搞大了你的肚子又不想负责就把你赶出家门了吧！呜呜呜……实在是太可怜了，你不想说也没关系，我理解的。”

索玛一边吸了吸鼻子一边用着有些心痛的目光看着哭笑不得的塞伊，然后忽然握紧拳头信誓旦旦地说道，“放心吧！我会帮你照顾小宝宝的！我索玛励志要成为沙蝎众里第一个女性omega！等我成为有钱人就帮你去找那个负心汉报仇！”

“那个……真的不用了……”塞伊有点尴尬地看着索玛不知道该作何解释，张了张嘴最终选择放弃，也就随她沉浸在幻想之中了。

“……塞伊？你听到我说话了吗？”

索玛的声音让塞伊回过神，有些抱歉地看着索玛那副担心的表情。只是他正要说些什么的时候，门外突然再次响起了敲门声，两人互相对视一眼，索玛便站起来小心翼翼地去开门。

“谁啊？”

她一开门就看到了刚刚的那个护月之民正笑眯眯地站在门口，吓得索玛立刻就关上了门，塞伊有些不解地张望了一下，门外又响起了熟悉的声音。

“是我呀塞伊！我有话要对你说，你放心吧，拉斐不在这里。”

是娜莎。塞伊的心跳猛然加快，手脚甚至开始发冷，索玛有点好奇地看着塞伊的表情变化，似乎也就猜到了什么。

“塞伊，该不会……她就是那个抛弃你的alpha？！”

塞伊勉强笑了笑摇摇头，“不是她啦……你还是让她进来吧，我相信娜莎。”

门重新打开了，娜莎对着索玛露出了一丝有些得意的表情后立刻就跑到塞伊面前给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“塞伊！你可吓死我了，你这样跑出来多危险啊！”

索玛有点赌气地关上门，鼓着腮帮子看着这个陌生的alpha跟塞伊很亲密的样子有点不服气的呛了一句，“你小心一点！塞伊的肚子现在很怕压到的！”

娜莎回头瞄了一眼索玛，然后故意无视了她的话继续对塞伊嘘寒问暖，气得索玛直跺脚，却又不敢对娜莎怎么样，塞伊有点好笑的看着她们两个，叹了口气拍了拍娜莎的背示意她先松手。

“我没事的，而且我也猜到你们会来找我，只是没想到这么快……”

娜莎蹲在一旁仰头看着塞伊有点疲倦的样子，轻轻抚摸了一下塞伊的肚子，“我们怎么可能不第一时间来找你，拉斐醒了之后发现你不在都疯了。”

塞伊这才注意到娜莎嘴角的淤青，有些自责地伸手轻轻碰了一下，“他怨你把我放了吧。”

娜莎笑了笑，挥了挥拳头得意地说道，“放心吧，他比我惨，被我打了个乌眼青。我们俩打了一架，最后我赢了，所以我让他现在不要出来找你，只是我一个人打听到你的去处找过来的。我知道你并不想见到拉斐，不过至少在你把孩子生下来之前让我先留下吧，不然一旦有什么危险和意外你总不能只靠这个有点傻乎乎的小姑娘啊。”

“你说谁傻乎乎呢！”索玛气得跳脚，娜莎不以为然，塞伊有点哭笑不得，犹豫之下还是点了点头。

“……那好吧，麻烦你了。”

“塞伊！别听她的，我可以照顾好你的！”索玛气哼哼地走过坐到塞伊的另一边，挽着他的胳膊对着娜莎做了个鬼脸，娜莎挑起眉毛，抱着胳膊打量她一下后忽然耸了耸肩膀。

“也不知道是谁被人跟踪了一路都没有察觉。”

“你！……”索玛一时语塞，半晌后只能对着塞伊撒娇，“塞伊你看看她，这个人怎么能这样嘛！刚刚在店里就是她吓唬人。”

娜莎一脸无辜地对着塞伊摇摇头，“我哪有，我只是很友好地问了一句那些挂毯是不是她做的而已。”

“好啦你们两个就别争了，我头都大了。”塞伊揉了揉额角打断了姑娘们的对话，“娜莎你要住在哪里？”

娜莎在屋里四处张望了一下后一屁股坐下来拍了拍沙发，“就这里吧！这样你有什么事可以第一时间叫我。”

“不行！你是个女孩子还是个alpha，你对塞伊图谋不轨怎么办！”

娜莎有点头疼地看着索玛像个护犊的雌兽一样，张了张嘴颇为无奈地说，“那我不住在这里难道要我睡在你那里吗？”

索玛犹豫了一下，却又不甘心就此让步，眼睛转了一圈心一横说道，“反正你不可以睡这里，我觉得不安全……你跟我下楼！我的卧室还可以睡一个人。”

这事就这么敲定了，索玛固执起来的时候谁也劝不动，塞伊和娜莎也只好就此作罢。娜莎带来了更多的钱和物资，所以即便塞伊不用再帮索玛做挂毯，三个人的吃穿用度也足以维持到塞伊把孩子生下来。

留给塞伊的时间不多了，再不把孩子生下来他的肚子也会受不了，塞伊已经有点行动不便，好在娜莎可以帮他挪动身体。在塞伊的许可之下索玛总算是从娜莎的口中得知了狼窝的事，尤其是在得知娜莎和狼一样是狼窝的领袖时，先前的嚣张气焰尽数熄灭，索玛现在乖的像只绵羊。

娜莎被逗乐了，忍不住打趣着老老实实坐在一旁的索玛，“你怕我干什么？我又不会把你卖了。”

索玛猛的摇摇头，扯出一个有些尴尬的笑容缩到塞伊身后，“没有没有……我肯定没有觉得你吓人……不是，我的意思是说……”

娜莎挑了挑眉毛，趁着索玛还在拼命想说辞的时候凑过来，对着她的耳朵有些恶意的吹了口气，吓得索玛一溜烟逃出屋子，狼狈的样子让娜莎捧腹大笑。

“你就别欺负她了。”

“但是真的很有意思嘛！她刚刚尾巴都炸起来了。”

塞伊无奈地摇摇头，正要说些什么的时候腹痛感又再次出现，而且比平时更为激烈，而本能告诉他——

“娜莎……我要生了……”

娜莎立刻收起笑容高声叫回索玛，一边叮嘱她照顾好塞伊一边就准备往外跑。

“你去干什么？！”

“叫医师过来啊！看好塞伊！”

这也许是塞伊一生中最煎熬的时间，他的alpha不在身边，尽管是他主动离开的，在剧烈的疼痛中却又无比希望狼会在这里，他痛到意识模糊，医师的声音，索玛和娜莎的声音，和他自己凄厉的惨叫混杂在一起，眼前的视野一片模糊，在清醒与昏迷的临界点不断挣扎，就像是要把最后的力气都叫出来一样，塞伊终于还是忍不住叫出了那个名字。

“拉斐科斯！”

一只更有力的手代替了索玛握住了塞伊的手，他仿佛又闻到了檀香木的味道，让他从不安中逐渐镇定下来，原本已经快要耗光的体力又奇迹般的重新恢复了一点。

“塞伊，坚持住啊塞伊！已经出来一个宝宝了，还剩下两个一定要撑住啊！”

这是娜莎的声音。

“呜呜呜……生孩子好辛苦，我不要生孩子，塞伊你千万不要有事啊……”

这是索玛的哭声。

“……对不起。”

咦？这个声音是谁来着？塞伊已经有点耳鸣目眩，耳边嘈杂的声音乱作一团，眼前像是蒙了纱一般一片模糊，他恍惚间听到了婴儿啼哭的声音，那是他的孩子，可他却实在没有力气去看他们，他听到屋子里的人说孩子都生出来了，却熬不过体能的极限，在彻底昏迷前，一直握住他的那只手松开了。

塞伊总算在昏睡了一天后醒过来了，睁眼时索玛正趴在床边打盹，一旁的婴儿床还有三个裹起来了的布团。

索玛可能是听到了声响，迷迷糊糊的看到塞伊时一下子清醒过来，跳起来一边往外跑一边喊着“塞伊醒了”，不大一会儿娜莎率先跑了过来，惊喜的抱着塞伊的脖子松了口气。

“哎！塞伊要喘不过气了！”

索玛絮絮叨叨地跑过来拉开娜莎，又体贴地倒了点温水递过去，让塞伊可以滋润一下干渴的喉咙。

“……谢谢。”

娜莎察觉到了自己的鲁莽，有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子，看着索玛小心翼翼地把塞伊扶起来，四下扫了一圈后急忙把婴儿床的小宝宝抱了过来。

“塞伊你看！医师说他们三个都很健康呢！”

娜莎把婴儿们小心翼翼地摆在了塞伊身边，虽然还有点皱皱巴巴的，却已经能从耳朵看出来有两个都是猫魅，最小那个却是个精灵。

“两个小猫仔都是哥哥哦，精灵是妹妹。”索玛很开心地给塞伊仔细说明，指着肤色更深一点的小猫补充道，“他们两个里面这个是哥哥。”

塞伊抱着还在熟睡中的孩子有点愣神，还没等说出话的时候眼泪忽然先落了下来，吓得娜莎以为出了什么事。

“你怎么……塞伊你别哭嘛，怎么了？”

塞伊摇摇头，吸了吸鼻子破涕为笑，抱紧了婴儿把脸埋进襁褓之中。

“没事，我就是……突然有点忍不住而已。”

娜莎松了口气，一扭头就看到索玛也一副泪眼汪汪的样子，一时间有点哭笑不得。

“看什么看！人家有点太感动了嘛！呜呜呜……果然还是想有自己的小宝宝，但是生孩子真的好吓人啊。”

索玛的样子逗笑了塞伊和娜莎，她有点窘迫地跑了出去，娜莎对着塞伊耸了耸肩，也急忙追出去了。临走前娜莎特意带上了房门，屋子里终于安静下来，塞伊又看着那三个婴儿有点发呆。

不论是哪一个宝宝，眉眼间都多少能看出狼的影子。一想到将来或许都要独自照顾这三个孩子，塞伊突然有点信心不足。

不行不行，怎么能宝宝刚出生就泄气！

塞伊打起精神，而此时恰好最小的女儿醒了，甚至发出了响亮的哭声，他手忙脚乱地放下还在睡觉的老大和老二，思考了一阵才想起应该是要喂奶才对。

没人教过塞伊该怎样做一个母亲，他尝试了好几次都没能顺利让女儿吃上奶水，她的哭闹也连带着让另外两个孩子哭出来，直到索玛和娜莎听到孩子们的哭声赶过来时，塞伊已经开始灰心丧气了，哭丧着脸看着小女儿格外的无措。

“我该怎么做啊……”

两个姑娘也急得团团转，她们也还都没到仔细学过这些的年龄，好在索玛灵机一动找来了邻居的婆婆，在老太太的指导之下塞伊才终于让女儿吃上了奶水，娜莎和索玛也哄好了两个哥哥。

“一个omega要带好三个孩子很困难的，如果你的alpha一直不在你身边，你和你的孩子都会遇到麻烦，你还是应该再好好考虑一下啊。”

塞伊有点愣神，沉默了一会儿对着老婆婆勉强笑了笑，“我会想想的，谢谢您。”

狼迟早会找上门的吧，他说过他要留下孩子，如果是在狼窝，三个孩子应该也能得到更充分的照顾，有一个合适的成长环境。

那要把孩子交出去吗？一想到这里塞伊抱紧了怀里的女儿，揪心的痛让他连想都不敢再继续想下去，狼是对的，塞伊终归舍不得孩子。

他就这么有一搭没一搭地想着，有点笨拙地让三个孩子都吃完奶重新睡着，身体和心理的双重疲惫让他实在挨不过倦意沉沉睡去，在梦里他似乎又闻到了檀香木的味道。


End file.
